


Two Souls the Same

by orphan_account



Series: LazyTown Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Art, M/M, Reincarnation, Sculpture, Soulmates, museum, robbie works at a museum, teacher Sportacus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sportacus takes his class to the museum. There, he finds his soulmate.Reincarnation of soulmates. I found a bunch of soulmate prompts on Tumblr so all credit goes to them for the ideas. Sorry that I don't remember who you are.I don't own LazyTown or any of the characters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed another character so I added Jives from the Glanni Glæpur play.

Sportacus smiled widely as he watched his students pile into the school bus. The sounds of their arguing over who to sit with filled his ears. 

"But I want to sit with Stephanie!" Ziggy cried out. 

"Well, that's too bad, because I'm sitting with her!" Trixie told him matter of factly. 

Of course, Trixie won in the end. Ziggy went to sit with one of the other students, somebody named Jives. Stingy sat with Pixel. 

"Are you all ready to go?" Sportacus asked when he was finished taking attendance to make sure everyone was on the bus. 

"Yes Mr.Ten!" The kids called out.

 They all sat in their seat, Sportacus sitting in one of the front seats with one of the parent chaperones. There were two other chaperones sitting in the other front seat. Once they were all situated, the bus driver pulled away from the school and started driving. 

After about a ten minute drive, they made it to their destination. They were at a museum. The museum had a lot of different exhibits and would give the children a lot of things to look at and learn. It was close to the school and most of the kids lived closed to it, but a lot of them have never been. So Sportacus decided it was the perfect field trip for his 4th grade class. 

Sportacus split the kids all up into 4 groups. Each kid had a buddy to keep an eye on. Then the chaperones and Sportacus all took a group to take through the museum. 

Sportacus' group consisted of Stephanie, Trixie, Pixel, Stingy, Ziggy, and Jives. They went into the museum and met up with their tour guide. 

"Hello!" The woman who would be showing them around the museum greeted. "Welcome to the LazyTown Museum! Here, you'll learn the history of LazyTown, see some fossils found in the town, view art from famous artists whose pieces have come to here, and learn about famous people who came from this town who are now gone. Today, your group will start with the section of the museum where we have the famous people listed. If you'll please come this way, we will begin your tour."

All of the kids followed by obediently, Sportacus behind them to make sure they didn't wander off. 

"Here in the LazyTown museum, we've kept record of famous people who've called this place their home. Most of who you'll see here is dead now, but there are a few people who are still kicking. If you look to the left, you'll see a picture of-"

Sportacus tuned out everything that the woman was saying, deciding the look at the photos on his own. He passed by many paintings of people from way in the past, none of them looking familiar. Well, he was knew to LazyTown, so of course he didn't know too much about the famous people. He only knew about the history of the town because he had to learn it to be a teacher. This was his first year teaching in the town, which was one reason why he was excited to bring the kids to the museum. It was all new to him too. 

At the end of the tour of that part of the museum, Stephanie asked a question for their tour guide. "There was a lot of famous people, but where were all of the artists? I thought that there were a lot of famous artists from LazyTown."

"Well, that's part of the art tour you'll be doing after lunch. It will be your last activity in the museum today," the tour guide said. Stephanie nodded in understanding. 

The next part of the museum that they went to was the history section. 

"Even though LazyTown has only just recently started to grow bigger, it has a great history! Despite it's name, LazyTown isn't lazy at all! Here you can see some of the older awards the town has won in sports. Most of the awards are down at town hall, but a few has made their way over here. For example, the one in the middle is the first award the town has ever won."

The tour guide explained some of the events that the trophies in the trophy case came from. It deeply interested Sportacus, who came from a family who was huge in sports. 

"Over here we'll see..."

The tour continued on. It was fairly interesting most of the time, all of the information new to them. 

After the history part of the tour, it was time for them to eat lunch. There was a cafeteria that they sat in, eating what they had packed. 

Next, Sportacus and his group followed their tour guide to the fossil part of the museum. 

"This part of the museum contains fossils that have been found here in LazyTown," the tour guide said. 

Ziggy raised his hand, then asked his question when called on. "How can that one be from LazyTown? It's a fish! Fish live in water!"

The tour guide looked at the fossil Ziggy was pointing at. She smiled as she explained. "Well, a loooong time ago, long before LazyTown was even built, the land was actually covered in water! That's why you'll see a lot of fossils here from animals that lived in the sea!"

The children asked many questions about the different fossils. They seemed to enjoy that part of the tour highly.

Then, it was time for the final part of the tour.

"Lastly, we're going to go see some of the art artists from LazyTown have made."

The first part of the art gallery were all paintings from people who only painted the one painting. The kids were having the most fun so far in that part of the tour, and they couldn't wait for more of the art. The next part of the art gallery were sculptures and other inventions. 

"When you think of a sculpture, what do you think it would be made out of?" The tour guide asked. 

"Clay!" Stephanie said. 

"Well, you're not wrong! A lot of sculptures are made of clay, stone, or other materials like that. However, they can be made out of so many different things..."

The tour guide explained all about how sculptures could be made of many things. She also talked about some of the more famous sculptures in the gallery. 

"Finally, we have a section for big artists that were part of LazyTown. They created more than one piece, so we put them together here. First, we have..."

The tour guide told the children all about the different famous artists. The children listened with awe, not saying a word until they got to a certain sculptor. 

"These sculptures and paintings were made by a man named Glanni Glæpur. He was a great artists who was loved by many. He was famous for all of the wonderful works that he made of his soulmate, Íþróttaálfurinn."

"The guy in the sculptures and paintings kind of looks like Mr.Ten!" Stingy pointed out. 

The tour guide looked between Sportacus and the sculpture before giggling. "I guess they do look alike. Tell me, Mr.Ten, have you met your soulmate yet?"

"Um, no," Sportacus replied.

"Hmmm...I wonder..." the tour guide trailed off, not saying anything else. Sportacus wanted to know what she was thinking about, but she led the kids to the next artist before he could ask. 

As the rest of the group moved to the next artist, Sportacus decided to study the works of Glanni Glæpur. The man in most of the works really did look like him. Even the mustache and pointy, elf like ears were there! It was strange. 

"You like them?" A voice asked beside him. Sportacus jumped, not knowing there was a person next to him. He turned to face them quickly, only to freeze. 

Memories came to him. Memories that weren't from that lifetime filled his brain. He suddenly remembered posing on a chair as another man carefully painted him  from a few feet away. He remembered looking at the painting afterwards and seeing perfection. He had kissed the man then and there. Many memories like this came, but then there were new stuff. The next memories were from a different lifetime. He was riding a horse. On a horse next to his was a man that resembled the one from the first memories. They were both carrying guns, about to go into battle. More and more memories came. They always contained that man, but in different places, different scenarios. They were walking on the beach, teaching each other instruments, learning how to write from the same instructor, spending their last breath together before a bomb hit, helping to build the pyramids side by side, discovering new things, and lots of different things. No two lifetimes were the same. 

Sportacus snapped out of the daze he was in and focused on the man next to him. He looked like the man who was in all of those memories!

"Are you...?" Sportacus asked, hoping he had finally found his soulmate. 

"Of course," the man said, smiling. 

"So you remember all of that too?"

"Yes!" The man said. Then, suddenly, the man hugged him, squeezing him tightly. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too," Sportacus said as he hugged back. 

The man pulled away. "I last remember you as Íþróttaálfurinn. What is your name now?"

"I'm Sportacus now. Who might you be, Glanni?" Sportacus asked. 

"I'm Robbie," Robbie said. Then, they both bursted out laughing. They remembered doing the same thing when introducing themselves in their previous lives.

"I can't believe that I found you!" Sportacus said.

"Me neither. It feels like we've been away from each other longer than we really have. The truth is, even though I didn't have the memories, I still knew that I was Glanni Glæpur. When I first saw the paintings of you here, I knew that you were my soulmate. I'm just happy that I found you here."

"Really?" Sportacus asked in awe.

"Yeah," Robbie said, "I recognized you when you walked into the art gallery."

They stared at each other for a moment, smiling, but it was ruined by Sportacus' students calling out to him. "Mr.Ten! Aren't you coming? The tour is over!"

Sportacus looked over at them and told them that he would be right there. 

"You have to leave," Robbie frowned. 

"Yes," Sportacus said, taking his hands and giving them a squeeze, "but maybe we could meet up tonight."

Robbie grinned immediately. "I would love that. How about you meet me at the coffee shop across the street at 7?"

"That sounds perfect!" Sportacus exclaimed. They said goodbye to each other. As Sportacus was about to go back to his students, Robbie grabbed him at the last second and pulled him into a short kiss. 

"Until then," Robbie smirked as he walked away. Sportacus blushed, watching him leave. 

When Sportacus got back to his group of students, he found them all grinning at him. 

"We saw that, Mr.Ten!" Trixie said. 

"Was that your soulmate?" Stephanie asked. "Did you just meet your soulmate?"

Sportacus blushed again, embarrassed that they had seen that. "Uh, yeah, that was."

"That's so cute!" They all exclaimed. 

"Ewwww," Ziggy said instead, not used to the idea of soulmates yet. 

"Let's just go back to the bus," Sportacus said. He led the students back, looking back to find that Robbie had come back into the room and was staring at him. He gave his soulmate a smile, knowing that things would get interesting from now on. 


End file.
